


Welcome to the Yoogourmet Café

by vicepresidentdepressant



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Comedy, Have you ever seen Blend S, Hyungkyun, Lightly based off of that, M/M, Romance, i couldn't stop thinking about changkyun being maika, incorrect usage of anime tropes, probably, there's more characters than i usually do but i only tagged the mains, trying anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicepresidentdepressant/pseuds/vicepresidentdepressant
Summary: Hyungwon walks into a café, and doesn't expect to be professionally treated like scum. (and kind of confusingly liking it.)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> i finished watching blend s and couldn't stop thinking about how i can make a better relationship plot than the creepy one they originally had in the anime. also, butler boys.

"Hoshi. That's way too many books for you to buy all at once."

Behind the high stack of books being carried with two arms, a head pops out from behind them with a happy smile. "Well I just bought the books from the mangas I'm currently reading and now I don't have to come back and buy them later for a while!"

The other lifts a brow, tilting his head in confusion. "Eh- how can you even be reading that many at once. Wouldn't you get confused on the story lines?" 

Hoshi shakes his head, "Now now Hyungwon. I'm a professional. I don't get confused like that."

"A professional weeb?"

If they were in a movie, there would be flames bursting out from behind Hoshi. "You bet your ass!"

With the two now standing in line to check out, Hoshi hums happily with his books, while Hyungwon stands with two volumes of his own, from the same manga mind you. They move quickly, the large book store less busy this early in the morning. Hoshi had suggested the trip when Hyungwon had finally touched down from his flight. 

Being back home from where he grew up, it gave Hyungwon an enormous wave of nostalgia. He was young, but he was successful enough that he was able to take a months worth of vacation without there being an issue with his family. Working in advertisement was all fun and games until he places an ad at the wrong time, causing hell to break lose in his department. His parents originally placed him in creative directing, but that was too much responsibility. With aggressive discussions here and there, they agreed with traffic manager as well as on call media coordinating. Fair enough for someone who didn't exactly choose advertising as his career. 

"Oh shoot wait!" 

Hyungwon turns his head toward Hoshi. "Hmm? What now?"

"I forgot one volume!" The younger proceeds to waddle back into the aisles with his stack of books. "I'll be right back."

"Well I'm gonna pay mine first. Meet you in the car."

"Gotcha!"

Hyungwon sighs, stepping up to the counter as he places his books on the surface for the cashier to scan. They're careful with handling the books, Hyungwon appreciating this fact when he takes the bag, bowing his head in thanks as he begins to walk towards the exit. Fishing out his keys from his pocket, he looks down at his jacket out of habit, slightly bumping shoulders with someone who was about to enter the store.

Hyungwon is a gentleman. He looks up to apologize. "Oh I'm-"

"I-I'm so sorry!" With a bow, the boy runs inside, away from Hyungwon who couldn't even finish his apology. 

Hyungwon blinks in his spot, hand clutching the bag at his side before he simply mutters the word, the blushing cheeks in his mind. "Cute."

With that, he turns to walk back towards the car that's parked a little ways down the street, sliding into the driver's seat as he waits for his friend. It doesn't take long, Hyungwon occupying his time with his cellphone as he looks through his social media to pass the time. Hoshi opens the car door, sliding into the passenger seat with not one, but two bags that seem to be full of books. Hyungwon looks at his friend, a smirk on his lips. Hoshi looks back at Hyungwon with a giant smile of his own, looking as if he was proud of his large purchase.

Hyungwon starts up the car, carefully making his way out from his parking spot. It wasn't a far drive from dropping off Hoshi, so he took his time cruising down the streets with the windows slightly down. It was nice to just take the time and enjoy himself, Hoshi next to him humming happily as he looked down at his phone. Hyungwon guessed he was probably updating one of his social media statuses. 

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Hoshi asks when they stop at a red light, his eyes glued to his bright phone screen. 

Hyungwon hums, keeping his eyes on the street lights. "Nothing that I know of. It's only my first day of vacation but I didn't necessarily have much planned." 

Hoshi turns his head to look at him. "Well that's good then. Let's go out to eat tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. What are you in the mood for?" Hyungwon asks, gently stepping on the gas pedal when the light turns green. 

"Let's do a coffee place."

Hyungwon perks up at the idea of coffee. "I'm in." 

_˜”*°••°*”˜_

The older male looks up at the sign, tilting his head back to take in the café. The exterior was a nice color, the owner of this certain business deciding to keep the natural color of the wood. It was a smart choice, connected in a busy plaza with the hustle and bustle around the city. Where everything was full of colors, the business itself looked professional as well as a hint of sophistication. The sign with the name of the café was perched on top of the store front, right above the door. It was simple, yet elegant, as well at the plants and small decorations accompanying the store.

"Hyungwon." Hoshi slaps his back, causing Hyungwon to stumble. "Quit daydreaming. Let's go!" 

"Ugh you know I hate when you do that." Hyungwon winces, rubbing the spot on his lower back where Hoshi decided to slap his hand. "I was just observing. Out of habit." 

"Well you're not working, so quit it! I came here every once in a while when I wanna blow off steam."

"Yoogourmet café..." Hyungwon mutters. 

Hoshi proceeds to pull him in, Hyungwon awkwardly stumbling after him since he felt as if Hoshi was trying to pull off his arm. Inside, Hyungwon takes everything, welcomes the wonderful smells that invade his nostrils, as well as the lovely interior. The tables and chairs matches the dark wood of the exterior, keeping the theme of the look inside as well. Other than the professional and clean atmosphere of the café, Hyungwon noticed one other thing that he didn't feel was quite right. 

He narrows his eyes. "Why are there so many female customers-" 

Suddenly, an excited voice enters Hyungwon’s ears, making him turn away from the crowd to the person standing in front of him. It was another male, a boy. A very young boy. He was dressed in some type of suit, one Hyungwon couldn’t put his finger on. The black slacks fit well, the suit jacket matching it giving off a professional vibe. The shirt that was tucked in underneath was a bright yellow, with a slim black tie sitting on top of the buttons. 

“Ah hyung! You came back! I was waiting for you!” 

Hyungwon’s eye twitches. “Hyung-”

Hoshi claps his hands, his face already turning red from being greeted. “Woozi! It’s nice to see you again! Table for two today please?” 

“Yyyeeesss!” The boy bounces on his toes, takes two menus that were set neatly in a basket near the front desk. “Follow me hyung!” 

Hoshi, with a large grin on his face, grabs Hyungwon by the wrist as he once again, drags Hyungwon after him. Hyungwon continues to look around, glancing at the female customers seated. He looks around at the staff. They were dressed in the same attire as the little boy that was leading them, which by the way, what the hell is a little boy working here anyway? The only other difference is the color of the shirts underneath the blazers. 

They reach the table that this ‘Woozi’ leads them to, Hoshi forcing Hyungwon into his seat. He turns his head, his expression full of shock when Woozi hands him and Hoshi a menu. Woozi himself, still has on a happy expression, swaying from side to side on his feet. 

“Hyung hyung! What do you guys want to drink today?” Woozi hums. 

Hoshi answers first. “Yes well, hyung will have a soda.” He glances at Hyungwon who still seems to be in shock. “This hyung will have one as well Woozi.” 

“Ahh. Mom never let’s me have that. No fair!” Woozi pouts, which has Hoshi delighted. “I’ll put that in and come back to take your order for food okay?”

“Okay!” Hoshi sing songs, while they watched the small boy skip away. 

Not even half a millisecond later, Hyungwon has the front of Hoshi’s shirt in his fist. “Hoshi.” There was practically dark flames behind Hyungwon. Hoshi physically sweats. “You didn’t bring me to a butler café did you?”

Hoshi looks practically wet from the sweat. “I-It’s not a butler café-” Hyungwon glares at him. “I-it’s a character butler café.”

Normally, Hyungwon wouldn’t mind any type of café. He’s been to maid cafes before, being treated as if he were royalty and receiving top tier service. He probably wouldn’t mind a butler café either, as it would probably be treated just the same, except with handsome men around him. The thing with this one was, Hyungwon has never been in a character café before, has only read about them. Where the wait staff has some sort of trope where they treat the customer in this exact way. 

Hyungwon let’s Hoshi go. “He looks like he knows you.”

Hoshi looks almost embarrassed. “Well I did say I come here every once in a while.” He then points a finger at Hyungwon. “Hey at least we got off to a good start. We got Woozi!” 

“And that means?” 

"He plays the maknae character.” Hoshi slumps back in his seat. “So cute.” 

Hyungwon tilts his head, is about to open his mouth to berate Hoshi once more before Woozi himself comes back with two glasses of dark soda. Hyungwon shuts his mouth right away, letting Hoshi order his usual from the menu. Woozi turns towards him, with this adorable smile on his lips while Hyungwon fumbles with the menu. 

“Take your time new hyung!” Woozi exclaims, closing his eyes as he laughs. “I’m patient.”

“Such a good boy Woozi!” Hoshi says, causing Woozi to nod his head enthusiastically. 

Hyungwon wants to kill his friend. “Well this is my first time here, what should I order?” 

Woozi tilts his head, tapping his chin with his finger. “Ah I see. Let’s ask someone who knows best.” Woozi then turns, using his hand to wave another waiter down. “Seungcheol!”

Hoshi is red again. Hyungwon takes in a breath when he’s met with a blank expression of a taller male who heads towards them. He wore the same suit as Woozi, only his shirt was a light purple color. He was much taller than their original waiter, and it catches Hyungwon off guard since he was sitting down. 

“This hyung is new and was wondering what he should order!” Woozi relays. 

Seungcheol looks at Hyungwon like he wasn’t even there. He reaches towards Hyungwon’s menu, flips a page before jamming his gloved finger onto the glossy page. “Cranberry orange scone.” He says in a monotone voice. 

“Yyeeessss!” Woozi sing songs again before taking away their menus. Seungcheol walks away along with Woozi who skips slightly ahead of him. 

“I didn’t even say yes.” Hyungwon comments, turning to look at his friend who looked like he was in cloud nine. “Hoshi, get a hold of yourself! What was that about?” 

Hoshi sits up, his cheeks still red as he pats his cheeks. “That was Seungcheol. He is the kuudere!” 

“Huh-”

“You know.” Hoshi begins to move his hands as he explains himself. “Kuudere. Quiet. Cold. Doesn’t show feelings unless they get really close to someone.” 

“So like any regular human being.” 

Hoshi waves a hand, his expression telling Hyungwon that he wasn’t going to explain that particular topic to his friend. They move on to talk of trivial things, waiting on their food that Woozi soon brings for them. Woozi practically had his own light shined on him wherever he walked and Hyungwon was tempted to squint his eyes every time the small boy walked by. Hoshi bites into his baklava, making these uncomfortable sounds of enjoyment. Hyungwon looks down at his own order, quietly admiring how pretty his scone looked. 

However, this was a pastry. A baked good. A soda wouldn’t work well with this, even if Hyungwon forced it down with the soda, it wouldn’t sit well in his stomach later. He didn’t get a chance earlier to order his coffee, which was his main priority when he decided to come here with Hoshi. Turning his head, he looks for their small waiter, noticing that he was occupied with another table. 

“What are you looking for?” Hoshi asks, words muffled from the food. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Hyungwon replies quickly. “I wanted to order a coffee.”

Hoshi swallows his food, now speaking clearly. “I’m sure we can flag another down. Hmm..” 

They both look around, Hoshi gasping with excitement when he sees another male walking their way, towards another door that Hyungwon and Hoshi sat near. He seemed to be finished with a table, draping a cloth over his forearm. He’s in his uniform, except his shirt underneath was a pastel pink color. Hoshi calls the waiter, Hyungwon taking a good look at the male approaching them when his name is called. 

Hyungwon looks the waiter up and down, opening his mouth to comment. “You’re-”

He’s met with a piercing, scary glare from the waiter. “Why would you call me from that filthy mouth?” 

Hoshi makes some type of noise that Hyungwon is sure is a muffled squeal. At this point, Hyungwon didn’t know his friend at all. Hoshi could possibly have blood gushing out of his nose from how excited he sounded. Hyungwon however, had his mouth gaped open from the shock that slapped right into him with the treatment he was receiving. As smart as he was, Hyungwon couldn’t even come up with whatever type of character this person was portraying. Bitchy? Evil?

“I-I’m sorry Ch-Changkyun.” Hoshi replies, bowing his head repeatedly with a dopey smile. “M-My friend here w-wanted t-to order a c-coffee. H-He forgot.” 

“Oh.” The waiter, Changkyun, looks at Hyungwon with disgust. Hyungwon doesn’t know how to feel. “What do you want?”

Hyungwon has such a culture shock, he doesn’t even respond. So out of haste, and panic it seems, Hoshi orders for him. It’s a usual order, a safe call that Hyungwon does get on his rushed days. Changkyun gives them both one last glare before he closes his notebook that he took the small order with, walking away to give it to the kitchen staff. 

Finally shaking himself from his shock, Hyungwon turns towards Hoshi, who ended up being a pile of blushing goo in his chair. Hyungwon kicks him under the table. It causes Hoshi to yelp, sitting up in his seat before turning towards Hyungwon, who sports a scowl. Hoshi is shaking.

“Sadistic.” Hoshi says. 

“What?”

Hoshi motions to where Changkyun was once standing. “Sadistic character.” 

Hyungwon drops his jaw. “That’s insane. People actually like that?”

“People love it.” Hoshi explains, gesturing towards a large table of blushing, squealing girls that Changkyun was currently helping. It looked more like he wanted to spit on them in Hyungwon’s opinion. “He’s one of the more popular ones.”

For sadistic people, there must be masochists that comes with. Hyungwon furrows his brows, looking up in thought as he tries to make the connection on why and how it was a popular character to begin with. He didn’t want to feel judgmental, but the shock from not being prepared for their exchange wasn’t leaving Hyungwon’s system. He glances at Hoshi, who sighs dreamily. He seems to be one of the people that enjoyed being belittled. Hyungwon didn’t know how to feel at the moment. 

Eventually, Woozi comes back with his coffee order, his eyes brimming with tears. Hyungwon was bewildered, waving his hands and shaking his head while he told Woozi it wasn’t a big deal that he forgot to order his coffee. Woozi thought otherwise and kept apologizing for the mistake, Hoshi taking it all in and holding onto Woozi’s hands as he bowed his head again and again. 

“I just don’t want hyung to be mad at me!” Woozi says, pouting out his lower lip. Hyungwon has to admit, it was cute. 

“He’s not!” Hoshi reassures, bowing his head. Hyungwon wanted his head to fall off. 

Finally being satisfied with his answer, Woozi nods his head, soon taking out a small bill folder and placing it on the edge of the table. He bows at the waist, soon standing up straight with a bright smile. “Please come again to play hyung!” 

Hyungwon is a bit surprised that he was being directly spoken to this time. “Uh- sure. I will.” 

“Yay! I’ll be waiting for you.” Woozi claps his hands, bowing again before he walks towards the room that Changkyun was originally walking towards. 

He soon narrows his eyes. “That’s how they get you.” 

Hoshi is sighing dreamily again. “Sure is.” 

Hyungwon foots the bill this time, whacking Hoshi’s hand away when he started to complain about paying it himself. Hoshi was trying his best to make Hyungwon’s vacation enjoyable, and the most Hyungwon can do is pay for them both a couple of times while he was here. They leave the cafe, Hoshi stretching when they’re both outside. 

“That was awesome!” He says.

Hyungwon turns his head, looking over his shoulder to look at the door. “That... sadistic character.” 

“He’s a god.” 

“Hoshi.” Hyungwon lifts a hand when they begin to walk towards the car. “Shut up. He’s just... really good at it.” 

His friend elbows Hyungwon in the side, causing the older to wince. “Don’t say it like that bro. Ruining my fantasies.” 

Hyungwon was having flashbacks to the boy he bumped into at the book store. He was sure of it, the boy being the same person. But having entered this café, Hyungwon wasn’t too sure. Keeping the thought on the back burner, they both enter the car, Hyungwon backing out to head to their next destination. 

“I bet that’s not even Woozi’s real voice tone.”

“Dude, SHUT UP.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many times do you think i can fit the word café into a story?
> 
> like in the tags, i finished blend s, and couldn't stop imagining changkyun as maika. hopefully this is coming out better than i think it kind of is. i am slightly out of my element with this one, so hopefully it turned out okay ; ;
> 
> thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!


	2. Kuudere

Somehow, Hyungwon finds himself in front of the café once again. It was later in the evening, the store itself two hours from closing. Hoshi brings him here again, and Hyungwon wasn't sure if this was the best choice. Sure it was a different atmosphere, a change of pace, but Hyungwon was irritated enough that he wasn't ready for the other surprises that were waiting for him behind that front door. 

Earlier that afternoon, Hyungwon had gotten into a short argument with his father. Nothing too big, just a phone call to discuss the next project that his father did not want to forget. The thing with that is, Hyungwon was only a week into his vacation. That was the thing, Hyungwon was on vacation. There shouldn't be any type of phone call that he can receive that has anything to do with work on his time off. He didn't mind his job, but there were times that he didn't want to think about it at all. 

With a sigh, Hoshi pulls him into the store once again. It was even busier this time around, considering it was the end of the week, as well as the end of the day. People wanted to rush into the café as fast as possible to get as much time as possible to where they can be treated like... like- 

"Oh. You two are here." Comes a monotone voice. 

Hoshi raises both of his arms into the air with excitement. "Seungcheol! We're back!" 

"I can see that." Seungcheol grabs two menus and begins to lead them to their table. "Follow me." 

Once seated, Hyungwon takes the time to look over the menu, ordering a glass of water to drink before Hoshi can butt in to order for him. They were seated near the front, where the kitchen staff would hand out the orders through a rectangular window. Before Hyungwon can word vomit his thoughts to Hoshi, they begin their order first. Hyungwon decides on a blueberry cheese croissant along with his cappuccino, where Hoshi orders a chocolate and cream cannoli with tea. 

Hyungwon was a little intrigued at the character type Seungcheol was. A kuudere, Hyungwon finds out through the power of search engines, is a common anime trope where someone, mostly a female, acts emotionless and 'cool' until they become close to you and show care later on. Hyungwon kind of gets it, where people try to win their affection from this cool type of person. Kind of like a toxic boyfriend that you think you can change later on.

Once Seungcheol takes their order and walks away with the blank expression, does Hyungwon turn towards his friend. "I get you trying to cheer me up but why here again?"

Hoshi snorts. "To look at pretty boys and indulge in our fascination with another world outside of the norm."

"So be a bunch of weebs."

Hoshi brushes the pad of his thumb across his own nose. "That's right!"

Hyungwon can't help but chuckle. "Thanks man. At least the food here is good."

"Oh man yeah." Hoshi points at the kitchen window, where they can get a better view of moving heads behind the scenes cooking the food. "See that blonde hair? That's the owner slash manager. The other heads I think is are the other workers."

Hyungwon turns to look, leaning his arm against the back of his chair. "Oh wow they're good looking too." He turns back to look at Hoshi. "For you to know that, you come here way more often than you say you do."

Hoshi looks like he's caught, lifting his hands and stuttering out an excuse. "Th-That's not true-"

The older of the two turns his head again to stare at the kitchen window, trying to get a glimpse of the kitchen staff. At first glance, they just looked like normal workers. No one would have guessed that the manager themselves would be working in the kitchen as well. By this conclusion, Hyungwon was able to guess that his friend definitely came here on a regular basis. As Hyungwon was observing like he has a habit of doing, the darker hair colored staff catches his gaze, and offers Hyungwon a smirk of his own. This catches Hyungwon off guard, causing him to turn around to look back at his friend. 

"What's wrong with you-" Hoshi asks, his eyes scanning Hyungwon all over. "Is that what you look like when you fall in love, you look mad for some reason." 

"Shut up, no I don't." Hyungwon shakes his head. "You're just imagining things and I'm not in love idiot."

An almost robotic voice interrupts their conversation. "Your order is here." Seungcheol says, his bored expression remaining when he sets their drinks on the table. 

Another body appears before them, the plain white button up tucked into black pants that a white apron tied around the waist covers. Hyungwon doesn't think he's a waiter, eyes widening when said man closes in on Hyungwon to shamelessly check out his face. Hyungwon can't help but blush, having someone that close in proximity like it was a normal thing to do.

"Minhyuk." Seungcheol calls out emotionlessly. "Why are you out here. I was about to get the food."

The other man smiles, causing Hoshi to make some type of noise even though Minhyuk doesn't seem to be playing any type of character. "Being in the kitchen the entire day gets a little stuffy. Especially with Kihyun and Shownu back there working like robots since Kihyun wants everything perfect." 

Hoshi leans forward in his seat once Minhyuk sets down his plate in front of him. "You're the kitchen staff?" 

Minhyuk nods, placing Hyungwon's plate in front of him. "Sure am. Happened to get an eye at this table and decided to check it out myself since all I see is handsome here." 

Hyungwon makes a face, not before Seungcheol shakes his head, bowing his head in apology. "I'm sorry this person here is ruining your time."

"Not at all." Hyungwon responds right away. 

It's Hoshi that tilts his head, furrowing his brows. "Seungcheol- you're apologizing? How about your character?"

"Ah-" In a blink of an eye, it looks as if Seungcheol is blushing, the blank look casted away as he actually looks embarrassed. "R-Right- ah- I- um." Clearing his throat, he gets right back into character, the blank expression back on his face. "I wasn't apologizing because I care, I was doing it out of courtesy." 

With that, Seungcheol presses his lips together in a thin line, bowing his head once again before he turns to leave, hands folded in front of him as he heads for the kitchen. Minhyuk is laughing, waving his hand as he teases Seungcheol. Hyungwon is bewildered, watching Minhyuk talk to him in an animated way that feels like they have been companions for a long time or something. He must have come over because Hyungwon made eye contact with him, but he wasn't too sure of that yet. 

Hyungwon was, however, moving from shock to panic as he sees a blond haired man making his way towards their table. He came from the kitchen, and judging by his neatly coordinated work attire, as well as his strict expression, Hyungwon could now confirm with his own two eyes that this man was the manager as well as the owner, as Hoshi had said earlier. He reaches for Minhyuk's shoulder, a strained smile on his lips as he tries to keep it professional in front of Hyungwon and Hoshi.

"Minhyuk." The man says. "Why are you out here when Shownu and I need your help in the kitchen?"

Minhyuk turns to give the man a bright grin, despite the ominous glare the other was giving him. "Just giving the best service out there! I decided to bring the food out myself to my new friends."

Hoshi makes some types of happy gurgling noise, probably delighted that he was being complimented in one of his favorite places. Hyungwon however, felt differently. He was already in a frustrated, mostly irritated state when he arrived, and rather than it being a comforting experience while trying to eat delicious pastries, he's only met with confusion instead. He appreciated Hoshi trying to help him, but the staff here was a little much for an unprepared Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon isn't a judgmental person, he promises. He would just rather be prepared mentally, and possibly physically, when he's thrown into a world where he has little information about. Although he's sure this man, Minhyuk, who was laughing at the blonde man's face, was just a kitchen staff, he was certainly positive that he would be able to play a character through the butlers at any point in time.

Especially when the blonde man grabs Minhyuk by the back of the shirt, practically throwing him back into the kitchen, and Hyungwon means that literally, when the blonde man aggressively muffs Minhyuk on the floor and forcefully near the kitchen door. It's amazing, since Minhyuk is still laughing, literally rolling backwards back into the kitchen. The blonde man however, sighs and turns back to their table, bowing at the waist as he begins to apologize. 

"I'm terribly sorry for the ruckus my staff has caused. Seungcheol will be with you shortly for complimentary desserts." He straightens back up, blinking twice before adding. "Your entire bill is on the house of course."

Hoshi immediately shakes his head, "Oh no please, we can't accept that."

The blonde shakes his head. "I insist." He places his hand on his chest. "My name is Kihyun by the way. I'm the manager, as well as the owner of this establishment." 

Hyungwon bows his head. "Thank you for accommodating us." 

"No worries." Kihyun replies easily. "If you need anything else, you may let me know personally and I will do my best for you." 

"Wow." Hoshi replies with a blush.

Hyungwon turns to glare at Hoshi, who looks like he's in a dream. "Yes of course." He bows his head, thanking Kihyun once again. 

He turns back towards Hoshi, who has one not even touched his cannoli, despite Hyungwon being the only one in range of what he is now going to call, 'the Minhyuk attack'. That was definitely something that doesn't happen in his daily life when he's back to work. He's always in the business building, his own office secluded in the farther section of his department. He was able to work faster in his isolation, wanting it get work done as fast as possible so he was out of there in time to relax at home. 

Interaction with this many people was almost a foreign concept to Hyungwon. And he already counted Hoshi as six people. 

Taking a sip of his cappuccino, Hyungwon places it down carefully before picking up his fork to begin to eat his croissant. "Let's take a break from coming here Hoshi."

Hoshi gasps. "Why?"

Hyungwon takes a bite of his croissant, the warmth of the cream cheese as well as the croissant itself practically melting in his mouth. "It's just too much surprises for me right now."

"You don't like it?" 

He sounded offended. Hyungwon had to play this one carefully. "I didn't say that. I just said it was too much." 

"Then you can get used to it!" Hoshi tries. 

"I'm not gonna get used to this place in the free month that I have! Let's try other places while I'm here." Hyungwon responds quickly when Hoshi lifts a finger to try and convince Hyungwon otherwise. "And no we're no coming every day." 

The finger goes down. When they're ready to leave, they're hit with an monotone,

"Come again." 

_˜”*°••°*”˜_

Hyungwon ends up back at the book store, having spent the last hour that the café allowed before they closed for the night. It was mostly due to Hoshi sulking, and Hyungwon apologizing saying he didn't mean to sound as harsh as he did. He really didn't, but sometimes he has to slip his words in as fast as possible since Hoshi sometimes didn't listen before talking. 

Once arriving at the store, Hoshi insisted on staying in the car, continuing to sulk since he decided he wasn't finished just yet. Hyungwon didn't feel like fighting with him, instead sighing and agreeing to whatever manga book Hoshi wanted at the moment. Even though they came a week ago, Hyungwon was ready for the next volumes, Hoshi listing off the top of his head what he wanted the older male to get. 

"Isn't that an old book?" Hyungwon asks, head popping in once more before he closes the car door.

"They should have it!" Hoshi exclaims. "Just go get my Hatsune Miku book!" 

With another sigh, Hyungwon walks into the store alone, hands returning to his pocket when he greets the cashier, heading towards the manga section where he knows his book is. There's two other figures in the aisle already, one person having their hood up from their large, puffy coat, the other a male near all the shoujos. Hyungwon pays no mind to them, grabbing the next volume of his series before looking for Hoshi's book. 

He scans the book cases, the shelves themselves holding the books in alphabetical order. Hyungwon checks twice, three times to be safe, but he can't seem to find the book Hoshi was looking for. He even asked through text what it looked like, and Hoshi sent him an image of the manga he wanted. There was no luck, and Hyungwon sighs, deciding to call him instead of the back and forth they were going at through text. 

"Bro, I can't find the book." Hyungwon says quietly into the phone, to not disrupt the quiet atmosphere. 

_"It's there I swear! I checked online and it said this store has it in stock!"_ Hoshi replies, very loudly. 

"Well your Hatsune Moko book isn't here." 

_"It's Miku! Hatsune Miku! Don't disrespect her name!"_ There's a frustrated sigh, _"Ask a worker!"_

Hyungwon hangs up, another sigh escaping his throat. He tilts his head back, eyes landing on the ceiling before he closes his eyes. He felt like he was sighing the day away, so instead of going for the usual, he furrows his brows and taps his fingers inside his pocket, the drumming rhythm against his side calming him slightly. 

"...game section." 

Hyungwon jumps at the sound, turning around to find the hooded figure standing behind him. He (doesn't) make a small yelping noise, taking a few steps back where his back hits the book shelf, sending a quick shock of pain all along his spine. He makes a face, grunting once again as he bends forward, rubbing the sore spot on his back. 

There's uncomfortable shuffling, as well as someone asking him if he's alright. Hyungwon looks up, hand still placed on his back when he notices that it's just him and the other person in the aisle. The third party must have left, and Hyungwon felt too exhausted at this point to try and run away from someone who was trying to talk to him late at night, in the far end of the building, at a book store that was about to close.

"I-It's in the g-game section." The other tries again. 

Hyungwon makes a confused face, turning his head while leaning forward to try and understand what the other was saying. "Eh? What did you say?"

The other lifts their hood off their face, revealing a soft blushed face, where they dart their eyes away to avoid eye contact. "Y-Your book is i-in the game section." 

"Eh-"

He knows exactly what the other was saying. Hoshi's book wasn't in the manga section, but in a gaming section where all the board games were, along with what Hyungwon would assume, are gaming guides or playthrough books. What makes Hyungwon blink in confusion, as well as be at a lost for words, is that he once again, has run into the blushing boy he first met when he had freshly arrived back into town for his vacation. Furthermore, now that Hyungwon is seeing the boy up close, he is 100% sure he has matched a familiar face. 

"I know you." Hyungwon says, a finger pointed in a lower position toward the other's face. "You work at that café where that maknae kid works." 

"I-" The other blushes even harder, folding his hands in front of him in a nervous manner, where his eyes stay casted towards the side. He doesn't seem to be able to respond, as he takes a few shuffled steps towards the side as if he was about to walk away. 

Hyungwon realizes this, and doesn't want the chance to slip away before he gets to compliment him. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude, but I just wanted to say you play your character really well. You look extremely scary. I almost pissed myself."  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Changkyun, Hyungwon thinks his name is, bows repetitively at a full ninety degree angle. "It's just my face!"

"No-" Its Hyungwon's turn to be nervous, raising his hands as he begins to sweat. "Isn't that your job? To play a sadistic character?"

Changkyun straightens back up, biting the inside of his lower lip as he tries to explain. "I- I mean yes! But I wouldn't want a customer to feel- feel like they're gonna wet their pants!"

It's Hyungwon's turn to blush. "Oh my god no not in a literal sense-" He looks around to make sure there's no one around them. "I was just complimenting you. You work hard at your job." 

Hyungwon continues to awkwardly compliment him quietly, considering Changkyun didn't seem to be taking compliments well, hitting them back as he doesn't think he deserves them. Hyungwon is amazed, since Changkyun looks like the complete opposite of his character. At work where his hair is styled to perfectly look messy, Changkyun's hair now looks soft. While his character has a permanent mean glare on, Changkyun right now, looks more shy and nervous, with what looks like to be a permanent blush instead. 

Not that Hyungwon was looking that hard. It was just observation, a habit from work. He's not in denial.

"Well it's nice to see you, I think." Hyungwon says. "Thanks for telling me where my friend's book is." 

Changkyun nods, bowing once again. "You're- You're welcome." 

Hyungwon raises his hands again. "No need to bow so much my guy." 

"It's a force of- of habit." The other rubs the back of his neck, glancing down at the floor. "For work." 

"I know that feeling." Hyungwon shoves his hands in his pockets. "Kudos to you for working there. Aside from playing a character, you gotta deal with people like my friend who goes there all the time." 

"Oh-" Changkyun widens his eyes slightly. "I don't mind that." 

"I would- that's a lot of work." Hyungwon adds, turning to look at Changkyun again.

"I know there are people that would think that- think that it's weird or something." The shorter of the two shakes his head, turning to pick up a basket full of books that Hyungwon didn't see behind him. "I like my job." He turns again, looking a bit more confident. "It's rewarding." 

Hyungwon didn't mean to offend him, and he tries to tell him that. "I didn't- I didn't mean-"

Changkyun shakes his head again. "It's okay... but I'm sure your visits weren't bad." 

Hyungwon doesn't get a chance to respond, instead being interrupted by the store's intercom that tells the customers that they will be closing in fifteen minutes. Changkyun turns to Hyungwon, bowing once more before he excuses himself and walks towards the front of the store to check out. 

It feels like he messed up, Hyungwon standing there for a few more minutes with his head tilted, his mind racing with the interaction that just happened. He honestly didn't mean to say anything that would offend the other, and he really didn't think he did, but Changkyun's face said otherwise. Maybe he was being a little judgmental. A little hasty with his words.

With a shake of his head, he walks towards the gaming section, getting the book that his friend requested. 

And for the rest of his vacation, Hyungwon managed to avoid coming to the café, Hoshi keeping his end by visiting other sit down cafés in other parts of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will never be a story where i don't add hatsune miku in somehow. my queen.
> 
> so here's the thing, i didn't have a plan for this story. but now that i've had time to think about it, while getting back into the mood for writing light hearted things, i think i have a plot. i think. i'm mostly winging it :)) 
> 
> i'm deciding on eight parts to the story, but we will see if it's going to be longer or not. and i promise!!!! there will be more fluffy hyungkyun content. gotta get all the introductions and the story going before i can throw up rainbows onto this fic. thank you for reading! i really appreciate it.


	3. BREAK ROOM: A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what a normal day at the Yoogourmet Café, looks like.

"Good morning!" 

A soft, cheerful greeting rings throughout the main room, Changkyun making his way in with his backpack already sliding off his shoulders. The café has yet to open, another forty minutes and it should be ready to accept their customers. Inside, Kihyun was already wiping down the tables, even though they were already wiped the night before, before the staff had closed the doors for the night. Shownu was in the kitchen, already prepping for the day. Kihyun had already prepped the baked goods; all Shownu was doing was chopping up the fruits. 

"Good morning Changkyunnie." Kihyun greets, a warm smile on his face once he finishes the table. 

"Am I the first one?" Changkyun, already walking towards the back room where the changing room was, as well as the break room that the staff used during their shifts. 

"Wonho is in the back." His manager answers, moving onto the next table. 

Changkyun opens the door, making his way down the hall before turning at the last door, placing his hand on the doorknob to walk through. Inside, there was another blonde man, but this man was bigger, more muscular than their manager. Changkyun blushes right away, running towards the corner to cover his eyes as he stutters an apology, already feeling his cheeks turn red from catching his co-worker, slash friend, mid-changing. 

"It's not like it's the first time you've seen me naked." Wonho laughs, sliding on his green colored shirt before buttoning it up tightly against his chest. 

"B-But still!" Changkyun waves a hand behind his back, not even being able to see that Wonho was already sliding on his blazer. 

Wonho was the only one that wore a blazer with his uniform, where the rest had the matching suit jacket. The man loved to work out so their manager made sure Wonho would be able to move easily while wearing the uniform. Kihyun had to custom order the blazer, making sure that it was 'onyx colored' not 'black colored'. Changkyun didn't question it, since Minhyuk did it for him as the other kitchen staff member couldn't see the difference. Kihyun basically pounded Minhyuk into the ground, but judging from the satisfied smile, Changkyun was pretty sure Minhyuk thought it was worth it. 

Finally opening his eyes, Changkyun makes his way over to his own locker before placing his backpack into his locker. He slips his hoodie over his head, his body exposed to the cold air. He begins to undress and change into his uniform, Wonho behind him fixing his cuff and his gloves with his back turned politely to give Changkyun some privacy. Changkyun changes into his pastel pink colored shirt first, the ends of the shirt covering his bare thighs. He shoves his every day clothes into his backpack, pulling out the black trousers to slip on next. 

"Helllllooooo!!!" 

Changkyun screams, using the pants in his arms to cover himself as much as possible while Wonho was still struggling to button his cuffs. He finally realized he should have taken off his gloves first. Entering the room, Seungcheol strolls over, opening his own locker with a happy and energetic grin. He immediately gets undressed, not minding the other two in the room. It was a normal thing, as everyone has been working together for over a year now. Changkyun still gets shy sometimes when he's surprised. 

"You guys ready to work?" Seungcheol asks, slipping on his trousers. 

Changkyun buttons his own trousers up, his shirt tucked in neatly as he tries to calm down his flaming cheeks. "I am." He answers sincerely.

Wonho turns, finally fixing his cuffs. "You know I always am." 

Wonho finishes first, now beginning to clean up his clothes that he had strewn over the bench that was placed in front of the lockers. He has yet to fix his tie, but Wonho liked to do it right before they opened the doors for customers. He says it feels stuffy when he does it right away. Seungcheol finishes up quickly, always taking the lead when he's ready to get into action. Changkyun was still fixing up the smaller things before sliding on his suit jacket. 

"By the way Cheol, how did it feel to have someone actually break your character?" Wonho asks, closing his locker to find Seungcheol with a dark cloud over his head. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't-"

Changkyun was waving his hands in front of him, making panic noises since he wasn't expecting Seungcheol to react the way he did. "I-It's okay Seungcheol!"

Seungcheol let out a long, loud sigh. "That was the first time I slipped. And it was all Minhyuk's fault!" 

"I did no such thing!" A voice shouts from the door. 

At the door was Minhyuk, smiling like always. He had one hand on his waist, the other dragging in a smaller boy into the room. The smaller boy had light brown colored hair, with a huge backpack on that made him appear even smaller. Woozi was the only one that still attended classes, being in a university that he managed to receive a scholarship for. Originally, Woozi had applied here to pay for his tuition, but that was thrown out the window when he heard the news. In the end, he still decided to stay, realizing the financial stability the job gave, as well as having a work family that actually never made fun of his height, and actually complimented him about it. 

"Someone wake Woozi up!" Minhyuk calls. 

Woozi groans, flopping on the floor, causing Changkyun to run over and make sure he was okay. Woozi's backpack ends up sliding up as well, causing the backpack to cover the small boy's head. Wonho comes over as well, amazingly using one hand to lift Woozi back onto his feet. The boy has huge bags under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. 

"Assignments?" Seungcheol asks, gloves on as he tilts his head at their last member. 

The small boy looks up with a frown. "Too much." He drags his feet towards his locker, dropping his backpack on the floor that caused a loud noise against the floor.

"What do you have in there?!" Minhyuk asks (shouts), "Rocks?!"

Woozi turns with an irritated expression. "Books. Snacks. Laptop."

Changkyun is shaking. "Y-You dropped that with your l-laptop in it?!"

Wonho laughs, waving as he makes his way out to help get the café ready for opening. Seungcheol pats Woozi on the shoulder before walking out as well, grabbing Minhyuk on the way since Kihyun was hollering for him from outside. Changkyun moves to grab his suit jacket, closing his locket when he successfully has it slipped on. Taking the black tie, he begins to try and tie it, having a hard for some apparent reason. Changkyun has put on a tie many times, but today for some reason, his fingers weren't working with him. 

"Here."

Woozi turns, already dressed in his pants and his yellow shirt when he helps Changkyun with his tie. The shorter of the two reaches up, easily putting the tie together that it has Changkyun blushing and offering an embarrassed smile on his lips. Woozi returns it with his own lazy grin, soon moving back to slip on his jacket as well. Woozi shoves his gloves into the pocket of his jacket, shutting his locker door before turning to look at Changkyun. 

"Well, let's get to work." 

Changkyun smiles and nods, following his friend out of the changing room to their main room where they served their guests. Everything looked to be in order, and the only reason anyone knew that it was 100% ready was because their manager wasn't fussing about anymore. He was back in the kitchen, double checking everything to make sure they were ready for the day. The four that acted as servers were loitering near the front desk, waiting for the two minutes to pass before they start hearing the bell ring to assists their guests. 

"Alright boys." Kihyun announces, coming out of the kitchen to officially open up for the day. "Get your work faces on. It's go time!" 

Kihyun walks towards the front door, turning the sign on the door before moving to open it. There was already customers waiting outside in line, Kihyun flashing a bright smile as he greets them. Soon letting them in, the first guests were two women, Seungcheol noticing right away who's regulars they were. He glances at Woozi, who has his back turned to them. With a nudge, the shortest closes his eyes, pats his cheeks and casts away his hardened expression before turning around to greet the guests. 

"Noona!" He smiles brightly, his tone three notches higher than normal. He turns towards the second one of the pair. "Noona! Welcome back! I was waiting for you!" 

"Woozi!" They gush, patting their own blushing cheeks. 

Woozi grabs two menus, already skipping his way towards the windows where the booths are situated. Seungcheol was next, his face shifting as if he has never smiled a day in his life, even though he was just smiling two seconds before Kihyun had officially opened the door. Changkyun noticed that Kihyun wasn't back in the kitchen yet, lifting a brow as to why Kihyun was still outside near the front desk. Seungcheol is leading away a group of four, while Wonho takes a larger group, towards the end of the large room to fit bigger parties. Changkyun lost count at how many times the group of girls said 'oppa' in the last twenty seconds that the group admired Wonho's 'big brother' character. 

"Changkyunnie." Kihyun calls, turning to look back at Changkyun over his shoulder. "I'm going to have Seungcheol take the next pair. There was a reservation for a group of three that I want you to take care of." 

"O-Okay." Changkyun bows his head, a look of determination on his face. "Did they ask for me?"

"No." Kihyun slides his eyes away from Changkyun towards the door. "They're businessmen." 

Changkyun is visibly shaking again, his own dark cloud over his head. He's clasping his hands together, twiddling his thumbs. He's also trying to stutter out a reply, but Kihyun ignores him in favor of greeting the next to guests that enter, already gesturing for Seungcheol to take them to their table. 

Seungcheol was the best out of the four to handle multiple tables at once. He was quick, since his specialty was always suggesting orders for people who didn't know what to get which makes taking orders faster. When really, he was just suggesting things on the menu that had to be used up quickly to limit ingredients being thrown away before their due date. For instance, when Minhyuk had ordered too many cranberries, Seungcheol was telling everyone to order things with cranberries. The guests normally don't go against what the kuudere tells them to order.

Changkyun also knows why Kihyun always casts business or people that work in higher up areas to him. For people who are used to telling other people what to do, for people who are used to others looking up to them as well as being used to people groveling before them, it was a change of pace for them to witness Changkyun being unaffected by their status. To be looked at with disgust, as well as being treated as if they were the ones that should be groveling. 

In reality, Changkyun was just a nervous wreck, unable to be able to form a proper sentence while he tries to play his character. Kihyun thinks it works out very well in the end. 

"Changkyunnie!" Kihyun turns to him once again. "They're here. It's game time!"

Changkyun makes a noise, as well as glaring right at the door. He's shaking, sweat already forming on his temple. He was nervous, Kihyun can tell right away, but to others, it would look as if Changkyun didn't want to serve them, looking down on them as if they were the dirt under his fingernails. It was, in Kihyun's opinion, chef's kiss. 

_˜”*°••°*”˜_

"D-Don't you come back-" Changkyun mutters to the last two women, who blush, gushing in their hands when they thank Changkyun for his hard work, already turning to exit the building. "I-I meant 'won't!' w-won't you come back!"

Changkyun slumps to the floor, whining into his arms where Wonho comes over to pat him on the back. Kihyun comes over to close the door, turning the sign to signal the outside world that they were closed for the day. They help Changkyun up off the floor, who looks as if he's about to cry for his nth mistake of fumbling with his words. The other's however, think that's part of Changkyun's charm in his character, as well as encouraging him when he thinks he messes up.

The staff work together to clean up the café, still in their uniforms as they take part in wiping down the tables, sweeping and mopping the floor, as well as moving the smaller things back into place. Minhyuk is in the kitchen, washing the rest of the dishes while Shownu takes the small break to munch on leftover pastries that wouldn't be good the next day. Shownu was the type to work all day, not once taking a break until all their guests were out the door. 

Seungcheol is mopping the floor, his suit jacket off while having his sleeves rolled up. "It was super busy today!" He exclaims, a smile on his lips as he focuses on cleaning the floor. 

"I know." Wonho responds, wiping down the tables. "We're getting busier and busier each day."

Woozi has another cloud over his head, folding up the thick napkins while rolling the utensils in each one to place them neatly in a basket next to him. "Busier means I won't have time to use the break room to cram as much anymore."

Kihyun is totaling up the orders for the day at the front desk, a hand on his hips as he turns to look at their smallest team member. "Well you shouldn't be working on school work during work hours anyway. Wouldn't that frazzle you even more?"

Woozi groans, slamming his head onto the table with a loud thud that causes Changkyun to make more panic noises. "W-Woozi! Are you okay?!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Kihyun answers, taking a hold of the settlement slip from their terminal to slip it into a paperclip in a separate folder. He makes his way over to the others. "Alright guys, I'm calling a team meeting!" 

This has all seven men in the main room. It was a good time for the floor to dry, Seungcheol having finished mopping every inch of it. Shownu was still munching on pastries, bringing out a tiny tray for the others to eat off as well. Wonho had his blazer off, as well as Woozi who continued to rolling the utensils up in the napkins at the table they were all surrounding. Seungcheol comes back from putting the mop away, as well as Minhyuk who wipes his hand on a cloth, finishing up the stacks and stacks of dishes.

"What's up boss man?" Wonho asks.

"Since business is booming, we're going to need to keep up that momentum." Kihyun starts, getting straight to the point. "Which means constant menu updates to make sure we have the perfect dishes, possible theme days, as well as hiring new staff to keep up with all the orders." 

"Theme-" Minhyuk comments quickly, stars in his eyes. "Theme ideas for the cafe? Like maybe murder mystery?"

Woozi makes a face. "I don't know if people can eat a cupcake while there's blood decorations everywhere."

Shownu lifts up the fourth pastry he's eating. "Tropical?"

Kihyun turns and nods with a grin. "That could be one."

"Night in Paris?" Changkyun offers.

"Oh that's a romantic idea." Kihyun comments, adding it mentally to the list.

Seungcheol has a finger on his chin. "How about something with the staff? Like- slick back hair? Cat ears maybe? ....or crop tops-"

Changkyun blushes while Wonho has stars of his own in his eyes. "Oho! Cheollie that's a good idea!"

"Uh-" Kihyun shakes his head. "That would be close to calling this a different kind of establishment."

Minhyuk puts in one of his ideas once again. "Oh I know!" Cue the pervert face. "Roleplaying~"

Kihyun pounds Minhyuk right on the head, causing the other man to fall to the ground. Kihyun's vein was practically bulging out of his forehead. While the staff rattles off ideas, Kihyun takes out his phone to write them all down, the list of ideas being longer than he expected. With the theme ideas, that meant buying the decorations as well as contacting certain businesses to provide for the bigger theme ideas. 

"Next up, menu updates. What are some things we can do to improve it?" Kihyun asks, lowering his phone to gaze at his staff.

"More strawberry stuff." Changkyun offers quickly, bouncing in his seat with a light blush on his cheeks. 

Minhyuk raises his hand from the floor. "I agree!" 

"Strawberry dishes on the menu tend to sell the best in this area. We always run out by the end of the week." Shownu comments, beginning to clean up the empty tray on the table. 

"Add more coffee flavors?" Woozi suggests, the concealer covering his large eyebags already faded away. 

Kihyun taps his phone against his chin, tilting his head. "We already have the three main types of coffee beans. Maybe we can obtain one more to see how our guests would react to it?"

Seungcheol leans his hand on Changkyun's chair, adding his own two cents. "Maybe we can personalize the menu a bit more? Mentioning something like the staff helped with this certain dish and what not?"

"That's a good idea." Kihyun says, already adding it to his list. "I'll be posting a help wanted sign out soon, no matter if it's kitchen or service staff." 

Minhyuk finally sits up from his spot on the floor. "We need girls here!" 

Wonho chuckles. "Why don't you dress up as one." 

Minhyuk gasps. Kihyun has a shining glint in his eye. "..Theme." 

Changkyun blushes even harder while Woozi shoots up from his seat. "NO." 

"Already added." Kihyun snickers, soon closing his phone. "Nice, quick work guys. I believe it's time to go-" Kihyun tilts his head up slightly, sniffing the air as he lifts his brows. "What's that smell-"

Shownu turns towards Minhyuk, who in turn turns towards the kitchen. The other's follow their line of sight. With the focused discussion, as well as the excitement for new ideas to be implemented into this working home, they hadn't noticed the faint smell of smoke. Minhyuk gurgles.

"Uh oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a little peek into our favorite café staff's lives. i figured it would be fun to dive into how the staff works and how they interact with each other. thought it would also be fun to give every character their little charm or their 'thing'. if that makes sense rhjsfdk. 
> 
> anyway! hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading!


End file.
